Janets Advenchurz
by AceDecade
Summary: Janet and her advenchurz travel across the planet preventing crime and boss from actions.


Janets Advenchurz

Chaptur won. janets storie

1 day janet wuz on a rode n i saw a car comin so i jumped n avoidid it

"wow tat wuz close i sed and kep walkin then i saw another truck almos hit her a third time n janet got mad so she called the poilcy but they wuz alredy taken over so they didn help

then the guy from the truck put on his braks and the truck stoped and he got out of the truk n sed hey get n the truck or els ill shoot u in the back twice with this gun n he grabed a gun but the gun was a fake but janet didn know menwhil at the polic statin the bos was tellin his workerz the plan to kidnap janet and one worker sed but da guns fake so she wil no n she cud kil da driver but the boss didn care

chapter 2 kidnapp!

the truck driver told janet 2 get n the car n pointed his gun at her but then janet saw da gun was fake so she kicked him n he fel down off the cliff. then janet got in the car n drove away. see whad i tel u sed a worker 2 the boss but the boss was angry n he presed a red buton n the worked fel down a shoot into a pit. hav fun down ther sed the boss n he got angry n yeklld at the driver who failed the mission. then janet was drivin n she was low on gas but she didn wanna stop so she stoped at a gas station. she didnt kno that a henchmen was ther waitin for her n he had wepons to use on her. the gas guy sed no u cant put ur truck here becuz its to big n it wont fit so janet kept goin n the henchmen got angry and told the boss. then the bos was mad n he presed anothr buton n the gas staton blue up n the henchmen duckd 4 cover n janet jus barely escaped wen it blu up. the boss was sad that the plan didn work so he sent sum bad people dresed up as policmen to go arrest janet with planted evidance.

chapter 3 plantid evidense

janet wuz n the car n she saw policecars in her mirror so she puled over. the policemen opend her trunk n put evidenss in her trunk n pretneded to searh it n pulled out the evidence. janet tried to tel them it wasn hers but they didn listen n they arested her. but janet had a trick on her sleve so she kicked the policemen n got bak in the car n kept drivin but she couldn find her keys so she jumped out n the truck crached into the polic station n almoss kiled the boss. then theboss was realy angry n he shouted why did u crash now i must get u!! n he jumped up n fought janet but janet was fast n she punshed him of the truck n he fel down of the truck. then she smiled but bad guys wer suroundin her so janet had 2 go fast n leave the policestation before they catched her or she would be in real trouble so she got n the truck n drove off n the boss landed on a buton that sed do nt push me but he landed on it n he pushd it n a big monser came out n ate ppl n dey scremed loud n horrifyin but the boss ran n excaped quick.

chaptur 4 bosss reving

boss was angry and he was mad at janit for crahing his car in the hideout but he didn wan to loose al his sav data in the computr so he did backup shar n took al his plans from tha compute n it wuz saif. thin janet seen his plans for world control an she made her plan to beat th boss n stop the evul plan so she drived her truk at the hideout n the workers were all hiding from the truck n she hit her braks n just barly missed craching in the hideout but she tripped an hit the gas. it wuz lukky she had the parking braks on so she dint hit them but she wasted gas n she was angry. thin janit saw thetwo worker n "they have guns she siad but she has a gun too so she fire n hit te workers in the arm and they cant shoot. then janet was hungry but she didn hav a samwich so she went to the frigge n took a lunch. the lunch say "bob on it n bob said "hey that my lunch but janit didn kare n she ated it anyways. then the worker shot janet whih was hard caus he kudnt use his rite arm so he used his left n shot janit n the back. janet was dead. then janet burst through the window and kicked all three workers n thy fell down. "what wait you are two said a astounding worker but he was dead n janet didnt say "yes i have a twin but she did say cried at her twin brothers death. then janet which was real n janet which named harley both got up n said yay. "harly ur alife screamed janit n she wuz happy that harly was nt dead yet but then they kep walking throu the hideout n saw boss at the end. harly shot boss n said "time for die but boss was fas n he dodged it. boss was run at harley but he stopp n fell over because there were two od them. just now janet jumpet in the are n spinned around n kicked boss in the face. boss said "ow your ghost an you hit me but boss was prepare his final attak. just then bos2 fell in the room.

chapper 5 two boses?

boss1 got up n sed "hi fred to his twin boss boss2 whos name was fred. then frank said "hi bro n they were ready for battles. then janit n harly were ready for battles too n they pulle out the guns. harly n janet shooted at boss and frank but thin frank n boss whos name is chuck fired back n the bulets hit each other. janet was sad n she cudnt hit boss2 with his gun n harly was too. thin boss had a plan n he told chuk the plan that he had to kill janet. boss said "janet n you put down your wepons n we will do too n harly put down his weapon but bos shot him. bos2 said "now yu to but janit know it was a trap n she sed "no i kill you though n ran at boss n kicked his face. boss2 shooted at harly but he missed cuz she wuz fast n he endid up shoot boss1 instead. "what have i do yelled fred cuz he shooted his brother "i kill you!! yell boss2 an he ran at janit but then the truck crashed into the hideout n it was a helper.

chapper 6 the misterius helper

janet was amased n she said "who ar you n thank you n the helper was happy but boss2 shot him n he was dead. then janet was angry "why you shooted him!? yelled angerly at boss2 n he was happy n he killed the helper then he grabed janit by the throte n sed "no you die also n he load his gun at janit but then harly shot bos2 n he was sad at her. harly n janet were killed both the bosses "but harly he shooted you and you die? but harly had armor on n he didn die wen the bulet hit him. now bos1 and 2 was dead n so was helper but he die to help them. just then janet and harly herd sound of monster. thy had forgetted about the monster. then the monster jumped in the room.

chapte 8 monster atack!!!!!!!!!!!

the monstir wuz angrie case janet n harly killed it master n it love its masters. then the monser was yelled at them n said they die but janit shot the monster an he said "ow n fell over. then he used his tung n atacked harly an eat him. then janet was angry at the monster n she said "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa n shot at him more. but then the monser use his hands an grab janit n almos eat her too but thin a truck drive into the hidout n crash the wall were the monstr was at.

chater 9 a misterius helpir

thin helper got kiled by the monser.

chaper 10 al is failed

thin janit used free time n she shot the monster in the eye n he was yelling and green blood come out of his eye n he was sad and yel more. janit had slaid the monser n thin harly came out n he was slimy from bein eatin so he was yuck. thin janet shot harly n he died becus his armor was gone. janit sade "you die n pull off a mask n she turn into boss1 n harly was janet and boss1 was boss2 n boss2 was harly n all of them dide ecept janit but she didn hav keys so she jump out n the hideout explode. the end.


End file.
